Hagath
Hagath was a humanoid male who operated as an arms dealer during the late-24th century. Ruthless and calculating, Hagath hated to be "disappointed" and frequently had subordinates who failed him put to death. History During the latter years of the Bajoran Occupation, Hagath had the foresight to provide the Bajoran Resistance with weapons that were ultimately used to defeat their Cardassian oppressors. Knowing the Cardassians would eventually lose their hold on Bajor, Hagath's actions later allowed him to operate in the Bajor sector without interference. was another business partner of his during this time. In 2373, Gaila suggested to Hagath that they employ his cousin Quark on Deep Space 9, as Quark's holosuites were ideal for the showcasing and sale of weaponry without any actual weapons passing through the station, circumventing Starfleet regulations. Quark, being heavily in debt at the time, accepted and for a time enjoyed substantial success. During this time, Hagath invited another of his associates, Farrakk to the station, in order to express his disappointment with him for taking a vacation to Risa instead of doing his job and opening arms negotiations with the Verillians. For his failure, Hagath arranged for the warp core on Farrakk's ship to be blown up, killing Farrakk in the process. Shortly after this, Hagath took on a new client, the Regent of Palamar, who wanted biogenic weapons capable of killing 28 million people. Quark, suffering from a crisis of conscience, spoiled the deal by inviting the Regent's arch-enemy, General Nassuc, to Deep Space 9 at the same time. A firefight began when the two sides saw each other, alerting station security. Hagath and Gaila barely managed to escape the station alive, both with Nassuc's Palamarian Freedom Brigade purification squads behind them. ( ) Memorable quotes "Remember we sold a hundred and fifty thousand of these to the Manchovites." "And we sold another hundred thousand to the other side. Now there was a beautiful little war." "Too bad about the armistice." :- Hagath and Gaila "If he were a bit shorter and his teeth were a little sharper, he'd make a perfect Ferengi." :- Gaila, of Hagath "My dear Quark, not every deal is about making money. Sometimes, you have to look at the big picture, and at times gaining a friend is more important than making profit." :- Hagath Appendices Background information Hagath was played by actor Steven Berkoff. He was credited as "Special Guest Star" in . Executive Producer Ira Steven Behr was thrilled with the casting of the character. "Steven Berkoff is an excellent villain, actor, and all-around interesting dude," he said, "We were glad to get him as Hagath." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p.438) The script for "Business as Usual" gives the pronunciation of his name as "HAG-uth" and goes onto describe the character as, "a tall, handsome and casually elegant alien" with "an air of authority that he wears lightly; he's clearly one of nature's aristocrats and comfortable in his own skin." It later describes him as belonging to the same race as his associate Farrakk. Apocrypha According to the Star Trek: Terok Nor novel Dawn of the Eagles, Hagath began supplying weapons to the Bajorans in 2363. His Bajoran contact was named Jas Holza. The Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine short story "Satisfaction is Not Guaranteed" reveals that Hagath died sometime prior to 2376. Hagath also has a card in the Star Trek Customizable Card Game which describes him as "Ruthless. Treats his business associates like family – until they cross him." He is also shown to have qualifications in anthropology and engineering. External links * * de:Hagath fr:Hagath Category:Individuals